Hey, Pretty
by joeysgirl4eva
Summary: Jo meets a stranger at the side of the road and goes for a ride with him. Very graphic. Purely smut. Jomysterious strangerSlayer Eventual JoDean


Hey, Pretty

Jo stood on a deserted street corner, a street lamp glowing eerily into the night, casting her shadow off larger than her actual frame. With her hands shoved into her denim jacket, she looked down the street, seeing a car's headlights in the distance. Before she was prepared for it, a red 2000 Saturn pulled up, settling smoothly by the curb where Jo stood. With the motor humming gently the driver of the vehicle rolled down the passenger side window.

Jo couldn't believe she was about to climb into a stranger's car. Granted, she _was_ 21 and capable of protecting herself, but she still couldn't get the disapproving look from her mother, Ellen, to leave her mind. Maybe it was because of Jo's secret fascination with one-night stands. That's what brought her to this abandoned street corner, the thought of getting laid by a complete stranger. No strings attached. No emotions involved.

"Hey, pretty. Need a lift?" the driver asked, flashing a pearly white grin in Jo's direction. Jo nodded, climbing into the passenger seat.

As they headed down the road, the driver's right hand carefully slid over Jo's shoulder, his left hand remaining on the wheel of the Saturn. Without warning, the guy's free hand cupped Jo's right breast, which was still imprisoned within the soft, comfortable folds of her shirt. Her eyes fluttering closed, Jo let out a low moan, shivering from the stranger's touch.

"Whoa. Easy, baby. We're almost there," the guy promised. Jo nodded, salivating at the prospect of what was to come.

"What can I call you?" she whispered hoarsely. Ignoring Jo's comment, the stranger drove on, finally stopping in a muted lit park, overlooking the town below. With a smile, the stranger gently kissed Jo's neck, invoking a groan of pleasure from the young woman.

Climbing over the front seat the stranger turned to Jo, lustful hunger flashing in his eyes as he gazed at the beauty of the young woman before him. Grinning softly at the stranger, Jo eagerly clambered to the back of the car.

"You can call me Slayer. And what is your name, you gorgeous creature?" Slayer whispered roughly into Jo's ear.

"Jo. My name's Jo," she moaned as she felt Slayer slowly remove her jeans for her."All right, Jo, ya ready for this?" Slayer asked, his tongue sliding down Jo's bare leg."Ohhh, yeah," Jo panted, feeling deliriously giddy, absolutely high on this guy's touch. With a quickened pace, Slayer removed the rest of Jo's clothing, leaving her exposed for Slayer's gaze and touch alone.

"Now, Jo, it's your turn to do me," Slayer requested, his tongue playing with the outer part of Jo's ear. Jo nodded eagerly, only too happy to oblige. Within minutes Slayer hovered above Jo, smiling serenely at her, brushing the hair back from her forehead. Their lips collided, melding together roughly, fiercely. Slayer shifted his focus to Jo's shoulder, biting playfully at the exposed flesh. Jo's eyes slowly drifted to Slayer's bare member, weeping and swollen, a perfect fit for her mouth.

"You want it, Jo? It's all yours," Slayer whispered, nuzzling Jo's neck, leaving soft kisses on Jo's stomach in the wake of the gift he was _more_ than willing to give. Jo's tongue darted out of her mouth, swiping quickly over the tip of Slayer's throbbing cock.

Slayer's eyes glazed over with heady want and desire. Jo did it again, this time making sure to lick Slayer's entire length with deliberate and agonizingly slow intent. Firmly grasping Jo's shoulders, Slayer leaned toward her, unintentionally giving her butterfly kisses.

"Jo, would you mind if I fucked your mouth?" he whispered gruffly. Jo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, inhaling the scent of the car, which within moments was going to permeate sex. She nodded, almost drunkenly.

"Yeah. I want you too," she hissed, enjoying the friction of skin on skin, her excitement heightening with the close, hot contact. A few minutes later Jo's head bobbed in rhythm with Slayer's fluid movements. She inhaled Slayer's musk greedily, practically able to taste his come before it shot into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. However, before that happened, Slayer abruptly pulled away. Just as Jo was about to complain, Slayer dived in between her legs and began to stroke her thighs lightly with his tongue. Jo instinctively bucked forward as she felt his tongue flick briefly against her opening before pulling away. _Now he's just playing with me, the bastard_. She thought, an amused, and slightly annoyed grin lighting up her features.

"I want us to come together," Slayer said. Dizzy, Jo lay back, closing her eyes. She heard Slayer shuffling around in the glove compartment. Opening one eye, she watched as Slayer rolled on a condom, which if at all possible, made Jo even hotter than before.

"You really are something," Jo said, drawing in a deep breath.

"Oh, you know it, baby," Slayer murmured into her ear, flashing a killer smile. Kissing her softly, he slowly buried himself inside her, soon beginning to rock back and forth, finally pounding into her. Jo, her eyes closed, gritted her teeth, delaying as long as possible

"Okay, Jo. _Now_!" An explosion of white light danced before Jo's eyes as she collapsed on the Saturn's carpet-like interior backseat. Slayer softly kissed the back of Jo's neck before he pulled away from her, the two of them beginning to spoon.

"So, where is she?" she asked as Slayer absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. Slayer stared at Jo quizzically for a moment before comprehension flashed across his face.

"Oh, she's okay. Do you want to go see her?"

Jo shrugged, grinning. "Well, I really don't have anything better to do right now."

After they got dressed, Jo slid into the passenger seat as they drove away from the park. A little bit later they arrived at a motel.

"There she is," Jo said, gesturing out the window at the familiar form before them."Ya mind? I need a moment alone with her to apologize for abandoning her." Jo shrugged indifferently, still uncertain why it would matter so damn much to him. Dean climbed out of the Saturn, heading over to his Impala.

"Ya miss me, baby?" he whispered softly, stroking the hood. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? Jo has an adventurous side. What kind of lover would I be if I ignored her needs? It was either rent the Saturn or risk ruining you. I just couldn't live with myself if I did that to you, girl."

"So, you done baring your soul or should I come back in five?" Jo asked, smirking at Dean.

"Shut up."

"All right, all right. I'm sorry," Jo relented. "Two questions."

"Shoot."

"Why a Saturn? Why not, say, a Lincoln Town car?"

Dean smirked. "Well, Poe mentioned a Saturn in that damn song of theirs '_Hey, Pretty'_ you claim to love so much. I thought it seemed appropriate."

"Okay, I'll buy that. But what the hell is up with the name _'Slayer'_!?"

"You've seen _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_. Damn, that girl is _hot_!" Jo grabbed a hold of Dean's coat, pushing him up against the Impala, her eyebrow raised, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Of course nobody's as hot as you, Jo." Jo kissed him hard and eagerly on the mouth."Damn right," she growled, taking Dean's hand in hers, pulling him into the motel room. Dean was only too happy to follow.

**THE END**


End file.
